Grin And Bear It
by KuriQuinn
Summary: "It's nice to see that she's gotten over her infatuation with you." "This isn't funny." In which Karin is over-protective, Sakura is amused and Sasuke broods. [Part of the Legacy of Fire series]


**Summary** **:** _"_ It's nice to see that she's gotten over her infatuation with you." "This isn't funny." In which Karin is over-protective, Sakura is amused and Sasuke broods. [SasuSaku Festival 2017 – Day 8 – Prompt: "Protective of Us"]

 **Disclaimer:** This story utilises characters, situations and premises that are copyright Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump and Viz media. No infringement on their respective copyrights pertaining to episodes, novelisations, comics or short stories is intended by KuriQuinn in any way, shape or form. This fan-oriented story is written solely for the author's own amusement and the entertainment of the readers. It is not for profit. Any resemblance to real organizations, institutions, products or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

 **All plot and Original Characters except for those introduced in the canon books, manga, video games, novelizations and anime, are the sole creation of KuriQuinn. (© KuriQuinn 2016- )**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Warning:** **Spoilers for pretty much everything up to Chapter 699.** Dialogue-only fic.

 **Canon-Compliance:** As close to canon as fanfiction can possibly be. With a few personal additions :P Takes place during the Blank Period.

 **Author's Note:** This scene pretty much jumped into my head when reading the prompt. I wanted an example of Karin being awesome in a SasuSaku fic for once.

 **Beta Reader: Sakura's Unicorn**

* * *

"Karin –"

"No."

"Now, Karin."

"No!"

"If you don't let me hold my child, I swear I'll—"

"What? You'll _what_?! Stab me in the chest again?"

"…"

"Besides, you can't hold her—you'll drop her."

"I will not drop her."

"Your hand and forearm are broken, you big idiot. Never mind the fact that you've only got the one, so excuse me if I'm not going to take that chance! You can hold her when Sakura's well enough to heal you."

"If you would just—"

"No. Not gonna happen. Nuh-uh. I've fixed your ungrateful ass for the last time!"

"Karin, I think—"

" _Shh_ , Sakura. You should be resting. Your healing abilities aren't going to kick in again if you don't get some sleep."

"She's right. You should be sleeping."

"Well, I would be if you two weren't so loud. I'm surprised you haven't woken the baby."

"Yeah, Sasuke. Shut up."

"…"

"You can glare at me all you want. I'm not changing my mind."

"I don't need your permission."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Who just delivered this child? Was it you? I don't think so!"

"You didn't either."

"Clearly, the pain of your injury has affected your ability to pay attention."

"I've had worse than this. Pass me the baby."

"Prove it. If you can pick up that medical bag over there and hold it over your head for the next five minutes, I'll think about it."

"There's nothing to think about! She's not your child! You did not physically pass a human being out of your—"

 _"I swear, if the two of you don't shut up right now—shannaro!"_

"Sorry."

"…I apologise."

"…"

"…"

"I'm still not handing her over."

"Is there a reason why you're being so difficult? Other than the usual?"

" _Hmph_! You don't understand anything. Just like a man—"

"Karin."

"—always making it all about you and what you want. Gods! You haven't changed at all!"

"You're being ridiculous. You helping Sakura deliver the baby doesn't mean you can—"

"Sakura and I bonded in that moment! You clearly don't understand sisterhood or anything to do with women if you think any different! She and I and the baby will always have this, and don't you dare spoil it with your… _you_ _-ness_."

"That's not even a word."

"Tough! You brought Sakura and the baby here to be properly cared for and, so help me, I'm gonna do that! Now, I've got to go check Sarada for enzyme deficiencies, hyperthyroidism, and any other conditions I can think of. _You_ are going to stay here and watch Sakura for any sign of complications and, if there's anything, then and only then will you come get me. And then maybe—just maybe—if you stop pissing me off, I'll fix your arm. And once I'm convinced you're not about to drop her—and not an instant before—you can hold the baby, got it?"

"…"

"I _said_ , 'got it?'"

" _Tch."_

"Good. And don't you dare bitch to your wife while I'm gone. She needs to rest!"

"…"

"…"

" _Heh._ Karin's gone now, darling."

"I noticed."

 _"_ It's nice to see that she's gotten over her infatuation with you."

"This isn't funny."

"Apparently, it's not just Naruto you have issues with, darling, but all Uzumakis."

"This is unacceptable."

"I think it's sweet."

"There's nothing sweet about not being allowed to hold my own daughter. That's my right."

"I know, but she does have a point. Do you really want to risk dropping the baby?"

"I don't care how much pain I'm in, I wouldn't drop her."

"Of course you wouldn't. But I don't want you to be in pain while you're holding our daughter for the first time. That's a memory that should be pain-free."

"…Hn."

"Don't be angry at Karin. She's been amazing throughout all of this. I know I was doubtful before, but if it hadn't been for her…"

"I know."

"Then stop looking so grumpy. The worst is over. It's natural she would be a little protective of us now."

"No, it isn't."

"Sasuke!"

"Protecting you both is my job, not hers."

"No, _I_ can protect myself. _Our_ job is to protect our child. And we will. But, after we leave, it'll be a long time before Karin sees us again. So, give her time with the baby."

"This is insanity. I would blame painkillers if you had had any."

"If that was a joke, I'm going to hit you."

"Good luck with that. Sarada can probably make a stronger fist than you can right now."

"You're being mean to me. I'm telling Karin."

"You're talking entirely too much. Go to sleep. Or we're in for another lecture."

"Not until you promise to relax. Karin will be back in no time, baby and all."

"I can't believe you're trusting someone loyal to Orochimaru to care for our infant."

"You're the one who brought us here _because_ Karin would be here, _despite_ the fact she's loyal to Orochimaru. Because you knew she was the only one who could help."

"Well I'm rethinking the decision."

"Sasuke...I'm not trusting someone loyal to Orochimaru. I'm trusting an old comrade of yours who cared about you when I wasn't around to do it, and who just helped deliver our baby, and who would walk over broken glass before doing anything to hurt you."

"You have too much faith in people."

"Well, you barely have any, so we balance each other out."

"If she's not back in half an hour, I'm going after her."

"…"

"…"

"We made a tiny human."

"We did."

"Did you see her little toes? And tiny little fists? Weren't they perfect?"

"They were."

"Did you expect her to be that perfect? I knew she would be beautiful, but she's actually perfect. W-with the long lashes and the tiny n-nose…!"

"I don't understand…why are you crying?"

"Because I c-can't believe we're here! You and me, after every…everyth-thing, after all that time. And I-I knew, the past few months I knew it would be, but now it's real! It's you and me and Sarada and she's b-beautiful and _we did that_. Together. She might never have existed, but she does, and it's just…I just…"

"…I know."

"Sasuke…give me your arm."

"Why?"

"I'm going to heal it."

"What are you talking about? You're not strong enough."

"I'll be fine. I've got enough chakra left for this. It'll knock me out, but you and Karin want me to rest anyway, so everyone wins. "

"Your logic is not instilling me with confidence."

"My logic is perfect. Give me your arm."

"Sakura, I'm not—"

"You're radiating anxiety, and it's affecting my emotions, and it's making it hard for me to relax. _You want me to be relaxed,_ _Sasuke_! I just pushed a watermelon-sized creature out of an opening the size of a grapefruit. _Do not make me repeat myself."_

"…"

"Good. Now, when I'm done, make sure Karin doesn't try to take over the world using our half-hour-old infant."

"Understood."

"And be polite."

"Fine."

"And if she offers to let you bite her, say no, or you will never experience another blow-job in your life. Got it?"

"…Yes."

"Good."

"…"

"I love you, you know that?"

"…I love you, too."

終わり

* * *

Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! I'm only able to keep writing as I do thanks to the encouragement of readers like you, so every bit of support helps! And be sure to check out my tumblr (Typewriter Ninjutsu) for content you won't necessarily find on this site.

 **栗**


End file.
